


One for the Money

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, alternate universe - government sanctioned crime, government sanctioned crime au, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	One for the Money

The Alphas thundered through the woods. Hormones pulsing through their veins it was hard for them to think straight, but the hunt was on.

You weren’t sure how you were the omega selected this year, but every year on January first one Omega was selected to be the offered lamb. It had something to do with renewing and appeasing old gods. But you hadn’t believed in that kind of thing. After all it was those gods who had cursed you with omega genetics. Ever year the strongest Alpha found the Omega, they mated and were bonded. This symbolized the continuation of the world civilization. Fertility and hormones at its finest. The Alphas were always in rut, the Omega always in heat.

What didn’t make sense to you was that you weren’t in heat. In fact apart from the first heat that you had when you presented you hadn’t had another one. You told your doctor about it of course, but they had told you it was nothing to worry about. You had made it through your first heat at sixteen without needing an alpha, or anyone for that matter.

So here you were in the middle of the woods naked and running for your life. You knew that if you could escape the maze you would be free from the Alphas that chased you, except no one had ever found the exit to Purgatory.

You heard a twig snap and picked up the scent of a nearby alpha stalking you. Fear coursed through your body and a light sweat broke out on your skin. You needed a place to hide, and something to cover your scent. 

You ran. 

The trickling of water was the first thing you noticed. It made your feet wet as you ran. Then you saw a large lake. You dove into the cool water, feeling the gooseflesh break out across your body. You stayed under the water for as long as you could hoping that the Alpha you had scented earlier would go away.

The water no longer felt cool, and this disturbed you greatly. Your body was no sore from the sprint through the underbrush and your lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. You surfaced as gently as you could trying not to cause to many ripples, and attempted to catch your breath. 

The stress was getting to you as your body refused to relax. You took a short sip of the clean, slowly moving water you were in, then moved cautiously to the other shore. A small cabin like building was near the shore and you hoped maybe you would be able to find some clothes to cover yourself.

You didn’t make it ten steps on the sand.

An alpha with piercing blue eyes crashed into you, toppling the both of you into the sand and water, causing a splash.

“Get off!!” You screamed as you could feel his hard cock pressing against your belly. He struggled with you trying to pin you down. You noted a pile of clothes not far away that you supposed were his. You weren’t sure how you could have missed the tan trench coat hanging from the tree. The Alpha had evidently been getting ready to cool himself off in the lake.

You could feel the fever that had taken him over as he pressed his warm skin against yours and managed to slot himself between your legs.

You were in trouble and you knew it. Having the alpha pressing your body into the sand was like the break in the floodgate. Hormones poured into your system making you gasp and spasm in need.

“Shit.” Was the only word that your dry mouth could manage.

The Alpha pressed his cock against your entrance gently. You were surprised after hearing all the horror stories of feral Alphas, but something was different about this one. He seemed above his hormones if just barely.

“God help me.” He muttered as he pressed his cock into your tight channel. You screamed as he pressed through the last of your innocence and began to pump shortly in an out of your slick opening.

Your body responded exactly as it was designed. You simply couldn’t fight nature.

“Please.” You whimpered. You weren’t even really sure what you were begging for, but you knew that you needed something.

The man said nothing, he barely even looked at you, but you felt a tightening at your entrance. He was going to knot you.

Relief flooded through your body at the prospect of having your first proper knot. Your orgasm crashed into so hard, you almost didn’t notice the second Alpha approaching. He grabbed the blue eyed man, and threw him across the sand and into a tree, where he thumped hard.

Your body screamed in loss and pain as his knot had been pulled from you mere seconds before it had locked you together.

“Don’t worry, Cher. I’ll clean up that mess.” The man chuckled in a thick Louisiana accent as he knelt between your legs.

Your entire body shook from his voice, and he trailed his hands over the insides of your legs. Then he put his face between your thighs, right where the other man had been mere seconds before. He sucked at your clit, and lapped at the slick between your folds.

“I’ve never been this close to winning before.” He groaned against your core. His beard was scratchy against your sensitive skin. “Always close though.” He muttered for himself you suspected.

You could see his cock jutting away from him as he licked at you. You imagined in the right circumstances he could pop a knot without any work at all.

 

Castiel awoke and shook his head, trying to clear the haze. The back of his head hurt from where he had hit a tree, and he could feel the swelling of his knot fading quickly. He tried to remember where he was and why he was here, and everything came flooding back. The game he had been selected for, Purgatory, the entire design was no accident. Their only mistake was finding an Angel and putting him in the game. The normal rules flew out the window. Then he heard you scream.

 

Your eyes rolled back into your head at the over stimulation from his tongue. You moaned in pleasure as he trailed kisses to your thigh.

Then you screamed in pain and shock, as what felt like a hundred tiny daggers broke the skin of your thigh. You felt the warmth of your own blood running down your leg as the man there sucked at it. You were so appalled you weren’t aroused anymore.

“Get off me!!” You screamed for the second time in short succession. But you weren’t the only one emitting this sentiment.

“Benny get off her!” The man who had recently been inside of you before hitting the tree was walking back. His erection had subsided and he seemed to have a clear purpose. A tiny relief sigh left your lips as Benny pulled his fangs from your skin.

“Come on Benny, there is only one way that this ends and we all win. She needs Dean.” The blue eyed man continued to talk, not seeming to notice the open hostility from the ‘vampire’.

Your head spun as you tried to understand what was going on, but between the fear and the overwhelming thrumming coming from inside your body, not much was making sense.

“Now come’on Castiel. Don’t try to rob me of my prize.” Benny spoke slowly as he stood to confront the other Alpha.

“Please don’t make me do this.” Castiel pleaded with Benny. You tried to squirm back and bumped into someone’s leg. You recognized the scent of this alpha as the one that you had attempted to hide from in the water.

“Come on, Sweetheart.” He bent down and whispered to you, as he grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the fight that was breaking out between Castiel and Benny.

The two of you made it into the cabin and barred the door. Chests heaving as you attempted to catch your breath you got a good look at the man that you had just locked yourself in with.

He had dirty brown hair, green eyes, and freckles that dusted most a majority of his body. He had a dangerous edge to his posture as if he had been trained for this or something similar, and you noticed that unlike the other alphas his cock was only half hard.

“I’m Dean.” The man said to you, seeming to sense your concern. “They did something to everyone. Drugged us or something to make us more pliable.”

“Why isn’t it working on you?” You asked suspiciously. This was the man that Castiel said needed to knot you so that they could all win. But you didn’t understand why.

“Oh it’s working on me.” He chuckled slightly. “I’ve never had regular ruts before, always hit or miss. Maybe that’s why I’m slow to respond to this effect.

You were suddenly aware that you were both naked. You had been fucked by one man, and were bleeding as a result from a second. You covered yourself futilely with your arms.

“Why don’t you let me look at your leg.” Dean offered gently. “Benny can be a little rough, especially when he’s not in his right mind. He took a step toward you, but you retreated in response. “Your gonna bleed a lot, if you don’t let me help you. I know your in heat. Your body is working overtime to distribute those hormones. Means there is a lot of circulation.

Slowly you nodded your head in acceptance, and Dean lead you to a table where you could lay down and he could bandage your wound. Dean’s cock stiffened as he worked between your legs, but he refused to let that slow him down.

“Why did that man, Castiel, think that you and I… that we needed… that…” You couldn’t bring yourself to finish the question you had started. 

“That I need to get my knot off in you?” Dean finished it for you, and your blush tinged your entire body. “Cas has this idea that if I, a human, am the one to knot and mark you, they will set everyone still alive free.”

“Why?” You couldn’t help the curiosity that had been sparked. Renewed arousal flowed through your body, and Dean allowed himself to touch you, fingers trailing gently over the skin of your stomach, his eyes meeting yours.

“’Cause you being pregnant is the goal of this entire game.” He muttered almost numbly. You noticed for the first time that his body was more rigid and that a redness was now tinging the head of his cock. He was panting and sweating as his fingers continued to touch you.

Also for the first time you noticed how much bigger his cock looked compared to the other two men. He was thicker and longer than both of them. You were unable to stifle the whimper of desire that left your lips.

“Mega?” He growled the slang title as you leg your legs fall open in front of him. “Does that turn you on? Having my pups inside of you?”

Your head fell back against the table and you moaned, imagining yourself full of Dean’s pups.

“Answer me ‘Mega!” He barked at you.

“YES!” You cried out in slight humiliation. This was a man that you had never met before, and you were a virgin up until half and hour before.

Dean repositioned himself in front of you and his inflamed cockhead bumped against the slick entrance of your core. You gasped and squirmed trying to feel more of him inside you. Cramps ready to send you into the abyss if you didn’t have his knot and mark.

“Please, Alpha.” You whined. 

He didn’t answer with words. Instead, he started the slow process of working his fat cock into your tight channel. If you weren’t so incredibly aroused you figured there was no way he would ever fit. Inch by inch, he sank in cock into you, and you both groaned when the tip of it pressed snuggly against your cervix.

“Ready?” Dean asked gruffly. There were many implication in his question, all of them overwhelming you. Were you ready for him to move, to knot you, to mark you, to give you his pup. Were you ready to be His.

“Yes.”


End file.
